Kurt 10:Let He Who is Without Sin
Outside Incursean Territory Kurt,George,and Rex where Rescuing plumbers from an Incursean Platoon close to it's home borders. The entire fleet was quiet and being watched by the main ship as the group flew in a stolen freighter to the mission point. George: This is never gonna work, where out numbered and we don't exactly blend in with this kinda crowd. Kurt: If you have any better ideas I'm all ears. Rex:You forget my large friend I have a speciality in military strategy. Kurt: So what's the plan? Rex: Some of our spies have a aquirred a Incursean Freighter clearance codes and access cards to level 5 areas of the main ship with these codes all we need to do is go in stealthily get our men out and get back to the ship. Any questions? George: Yeah one isn't that a ship heading in our direction? Rex: Eh? Rex turned around and they where surrounded by several security ships with their weapons armed. George: Oh man... Incursean Cheif of Security: You are in Incursean space please show your clearance codes immediatly. Kurt and George then put in the security codes for the as written on the memory chip. The Incursean Ships then spread appart allowing them to pass by. As the freighter flew forward they all breathed a heavy sigh of relief. All: That was too Close. Kurt turned and looked back to the ships as they remained in place. Kurt: Something's not right..that was too easy. The trio snook aboard as they finally made it to the stasis chambers where the Plumber prisoners where located. They all ran over to them only to find that they where only holograms and traps at that. Kurt: I knew this was too easy! Before they could move stasis feilds where formed around they torso's,legs, and arms, as Incursean soldiers swarmed into the room along with their Empress. Attea: Hello boys. Stuck? Rex: Errr! I knew a regular frog wasn't smart enough to plan this! Attea: Duh! You know me well enough to know that. Kurt: You two know each other? Rex: In a sense. He said, then turning to Attea Rex: What do you want? Attea: Can't I just say hi to my Ex? Kurt & George: YOUR WHAT?! Kurt and George then looked at Rex who had his head turned in embaressment. Rex: That was a me along time ago you wouldn't want to meet. Anyway..What do want? You always want something. Attea then walked to Rex whilst holding his chin. Attea: Fine if have to know. I lost a cargo ship carrying Pretrosapein weapons and woulnded soldiers in the Anur Phaetos borders and I want it back. You owe me and every Incursean that. Do it and you'll be set free. Rex: Why can't you do it? You have enough fire power! Attea: We have tried but the Ectonurites enter their bodies and then the soldiers are never seen of again! Even my Warships are practically useless! Since your all immune we made this trap to send you three. Kurt: Why should we even help? With those weapons you'd be unstoppable! Attea: Zip it Buck Rodgers! Because if you don't I'll destroy Plumber HQ! George: That's impossible how could anyone get in!? Attea: What? Didn't think that when we took over we wouldn't leave anything behind just incase? Kurt: *sigh* Fine! We'll help! Attea: I knew you'd see it my way. They where escorted to Incursean Soldier ships as Kurt turned to Rex as they walked. Kurt: What did you see in her? Rex: What can I say, I'm into Evil. George: Yeah, and what did she mean you owe "Every Incursean that"? Rex: I destroyed their Planet. Kurt: What why?! Rex: I tried to unite them during a civil war. So I stole Ascalon and tried to use it to unite them, but it was too powerful for me and I accidently destroyed the Incursean Homeworld. Pronsantious, the First Incursean leader that had united both factions saved me. George: HOW old are you? Rex: 18...in my species years. They then boarded the ship and headed to the Ghostly planet. To be Continued Category:Unknowns Category:Content Category:Bad Grammar